Nebari
Appearance The Nebari are distinguished by their blue skin and glowing red eyes, which grow darker depending on the oxygen content of their surroundings. The more oxygen present, the more intense the color of their eyes and skin tone. While female hair is typically jet black, males are bald. Their physical form and unique skin tone was the result of exposure to glacial minerals found on their home world. Their blue skin and red eyes generally commanded attention when they are in a crowd of regular humanoids, and these features make them physically striking and instantly recognizable. Male and female Nabari tend to be more powerfully built when compared to Humans but exhibit the same variances as Humanoid sexes. All Nebari have some form of cybernetics. History Early History Other History Recent History After the Eye Mother's brood invaded Scarn, the inhabitants and other refuges were forced to flee to survive. The Nebari created the Great Matrix so that those races could live on and repopulate in a different part of the galaxy. A volunteer force of 10,000 Nebari choose to go with them to help them rebuild. The majority of the other races took their own lives so that their souls could be preserved within the Great Matrix that was intrusted to Sha'Ythosh, so their race may be resurrected on another world. Sha was knocked off course from her intended target by an unknown celestial body and landed on Galea. The Nebari have decided to help the refuges rebuild on Sorin using their technology instead of trying to get home. Society & Culture Society Nebari society is highly structured and ordered with the rule of law being enforced by a group of affiliations known as the Ruling Families, that consisted of a number of houses. These are different branches of their government. Their ranks included the Csapla (Nobles), Nuruodo (Military and Judicial), Inrokini (Scientist) and Sabosen (Parliament), with some sources stating that they represented bloodlines that predated modern Nebari civilization. Every Nebari claims affiliation to one of the four families which is determined by both tradition as well as place of birth. In reality, the family names are more of a cultural holdover as the bloodlines had grown so co-meddled that any Nebari could claim affiliation to any of the ruling Houses. As families themselves were not in competition, rivalries themselves are rare as allegiance to one house did not normally affect their day-to-day living. In spite of the outward impression of calm and order that the Nebari liked to project to outsiders, there are evidently tensions within the houses. This is due to the fact that there is a tricky balance of power among the Houses. In addition, political assassinations are apparently a part of Nebari political maneuvering for the Ruling Houses and other allies. They consider this part of politics and they will not actively punish those that commit such actions as long as it is done correctly. The regimented style of their society means that crime is abhorred and seen as a weakness of an individual. Blaming society is a notion completely alien to their mindset and justice is given with little thought on compassion. Nebari do not believe in capital punishment as they recognized it as being an irrational, emotionally driven reaction instead of being a true deterrent. Instead, the greatest punishment they give for their most heinous of crime is exile. Due to the great importance of loyalty existing in their culture, exile was considered a grave punishment for any Nebari to face. The Nebari society has no concept of finances or money with everything being provided for by the state. They also maintained tightly controlled borders that are self-sufficient in the isolated territory that they rule. Their colonies supply them with both food and resources while they developing technologically. As such, they see no need for trade however they will trade will allies that have impressed them and relations with their neighbors can be extremely good. They are also noted for displaying no signs of decadent or greedy behavior and thus it can be concluded that any expansion is mostly due to the Nebari desiring to put order onto chaotic locations. Nebari will comply with local customs and carry money if they know it is needed in the locations they are in. Nebari Technology is incredibly advanced and it allows them to do amazing things. As such it is only traded with allies that the Nebari view as worthy of its power and who realistically will not be able to reverse engineer it. They have made a few exceptions to this rule and have found very close allies with the psionically powerful Asari and magically and physically strong Heth. One of the reason for this is the Nabari do not have many magic or psionic practitioners among their number and find both of the other races fascinating to observe and study. * Nebari Technological Structures * Nebari Technological Equipment * Nebari Cybernetics Religion Nebari do not worship any deities and rely on logic and their intelligence to get them through hard times. If anything Technology is the closest thing that could be viewed as worshiped by them. Relations The harsh cold conditions of Csilla led to the Nebari developing a self-reliant streak which was the core of their notoriously aloof personalities. This led to outsiders characterizing their race being as cold as the ice plains of their homeworld. As a people, they are intelligent as well as highly valuing of their privacy. This extreme protection of their society was what allowed them to remain hidden from the Eye Mother's brood. They are described as being pensive as well as contemplative, deliberate and calculating. This meant that they often studied situations from many different viewpoints. As such, they considered all alternatives to a situation and even considered scenarios of what would have happened if they had made different decisions. In combat situations, Nebari act both calmly and intelligently. Nebari can give themselves over to passion and view problems as curiosities that needed to be solved through rigorous application of brainpower and action. As such, they generally do not allow hot emotions to interfere with their methodical analysis of a problem. In terms of personality, they often displayed a cold, arrogant and disciplined behavior to those they have not befriended. However they will go to great lengths to protect allies and will volunteer for situations that could be considered new or abnormal. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: '''+2 Str +2 Dex +2 Con, +4 Int, -2 Wis +2 Cha, '''Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Nebari Abilities: Cybernetic Scions: ''Nebari use cybernetics to a extreme degree and do not suffer the same penalties for doing so. They can use 1.5 times the number of cybernetics before taking any penalties. Furthermore they can make two checks and take the highest for receiving cybernetics. ''Defensive Training, Greater: ''Nebari of this race gain a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class. ''Low-light Vision: ''Nebari can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. '' Skill Bonus: ''Nebari gain a +2 racial bonus on Stealth and Knowledge Technology checks. ''Technological Adept: Nabari are proficient in firearms and have the Technologist feat. Cold Resistance: Nebari are from a Ice world and therefore do not feel the cold. Cold Resistance 5 Weaknesses: ''Magical Void: ''Nebari are magical voids with all forms of magic. Nebari take a -2 to Spellcraft checks and all Nebari must make a 15% spell failure check as if wearing armor to cast any spell. Furthermore all Nebari cast all spells as if they where one level lower for all effects. Note this includes Psionic, Divine, and Arcane magic. When having beneficial spells cast on them they have Spell resistance equal to 15 plus class level. Alternate Racial Traits Nebari Traits: Alternate Favored Class Bonuses Nebari Racial Archtypes: * Nebari Recon * Nebari Scientist